


A Brawl Is Surely Brewing!

by Zora_Royalty



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Cala Mugria, Cuphead - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Kink, LEWD, NSFW, Smut, Snakes, crack ship, mermaid, mug - Freeform, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Royalty/pseuds/Zora_Royalty
Summary: A Mermaid? A Mug?! EELS?!?!What kind of couple is this!? Well, the unlikely Mugman and Cala Maria!From simple kissing to a full blown eel gangbang, we at MDHR(not actually an MDHR production) are proud to present:A BRAWL IS SURELY BREWING!As everyone’s favorite underdog brother of Cuphead that we all know and love, Mugman is sure to get the action of his lifetime with his girlfriend, Cala Maria, as they have fun in one of the craziest sex tapes we’ve caught on film.Who says mugs and fish can’t have sexual intercourse?Hitting a couple questionable kinks with the normal ones, while doing some equally questionable things, our favorite couple will surely get a BANG out of their special little time together.WARNING: Not for the very faint of heart, this flick includes extreme moments of pleasure with questionable moments of kinks.A Black-and-White specialty Movie that will surely be lost in the folds of the Cuphead Fandom.





	1. Introduction:

_**"A BRAWL IS SURELY BREWING!”** _

**An MDHR Studios NSFW production**

_**FEATURING:** _

**CUPHEAD'S UNDERDOG SIBLING, MUGMAN,**

**AND HIS UNLIKELY GIRLFRIEND, THE LOVELY CALA MARIA,**

**IN A REAL CLASSIC, RED _H O T_ SITUATION**

_DISCLAIMER: not actually a production made by MDHR_

 

**A BLACK AND WHITE SPECIALTY MOVIE**

 


	2. Scene 1: Pre-Game Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 1 of 7:  
> If you want to get somewhere, you gotta start somewhere. Mugman, stuttery and nervous as he is, gets a little more than he bargained for as Cala Maria makes the first move.

The movie's screen flickers, showing a Title Card with the above title written in fancy cursive. This fades away, the scene now open to a currently inaudible dialogue between Cala Maria and Mugman, and it slowly becomes more audible. "I-I'm just saying, i-it's a c-cute bra," Mugman stuttered, continuing an unheard conversation as the movie continues to flicker. Cala Maria blushed, flattered by his comment. "Aw, thanks. I thought so too," she said, putting a finger between her strap and her skin as she readjusted it. It had started chafing something furious, and her back was starting to turn red around the area where the strap had been continuously rubbing throughout the week. Mugman sweated nervously, seeing her breasts jiggle as she repositioned her bra, and averted his eyes. With a rather loud "SNAP!", she successfully replaced it into a comfortable position, and Mugman lifted his eyes back up to her. She giggled slightly, noticing his blush as he turned around, and asked him "Was that awkward? You seemed embarrassed." He moved his head to face her, but just couldn't bring himself to do it. "I-I don't want t-to o-o-overstep my b-boundaries," he admitted, looking away to try and not make eye contact, "T-they're very n-nice t-though." Laughing, she grabbed near the front of her bra, pulling up and letting go of it, and let her breasts bounce as she said "You think so?" He looked back in time to see them bounce, making Mugman grow even more nervous. He was almost certain he had seen a slight titty when they had bounced out of her bra, which caused his head to start overflowing with the weird liquid in it. It spilled out on both of them, causing a stream of apologies to exit his mouth as it slid down her chest.

"Shhh-shhhhhhh," Cala Maria shushed him, petting his mug head as she held him close, "You're ok." They snuggled for a bit, Cala Maria letting him rest his head on her bosom as she continued to pet him lightly. His head klunked against her clam bra, and he grew a whole new shade of red as he felt her hand press his shirt against his skin from neck to lower back, being repeated as she continued talking. "Did you see more than you bargained for?" "Y-yeah. I-I-I'm sorry. Whe-whenever I get aroused I-I-I o-o-overflow." "Well, I think it's something cute about you, cause then I know how to easily pleasure you~" she giggled, then laughed in a joking manner. "O-o-oh," he chuckled with her, though his were slightly forced as his eyes wandered down to her chest. They stayed glued there, Mugman finding himself unable to take his eyes off her bra. "B-but I w-w-wouldn't mind se-se-seeing the wh-whole th-thing," he stated, his porcelain face growing red yet again in embarrassment as she responded with an "Oh?~" in surprise. Cala Maria's eyes had widened after hearing Mugman's abrupt and straightforward response, surprised by his courage to admit something. Luckily for both of them, this would be how the gears started turning. She held him out in front of her, just staring at him, then brought him back into her chest. "Sure... for a kiss?~" she thought about, and decided on, saying after a couple more minutes of silent cuddle time. Mugman smiled, and softly, but firmly, grabbed her cheeks, pulling her face closer to his. "Fair trade~" he chuckled, pulling her in the rest of the way and kissing Cala Maria on the lips. She returned it, smiling as she did so. They sighed happily, holding each other's heads in each other's hands their lips continued connecting. Mugman moved his hands, gliding them down from her face to her bra. He did the same thing she had done at the beginning of this movie/fanfic, pulling her strap way back. However, he never gauged the distance, nor how strong the bra was.

Pulling it too far by accident, he snapped the bra's strap, and it immediately fell do to it not having anything holding it up. She reflexively moved her hands in front of her breasts, blocking them with her forearms as Mugman started apologizing again. "S-shit! I-I-I'm sorry, I d-d-didn't mean to b-break it," he said, moving away from her face to search the ground for her bra. Grabbing the stringed clams, he brought them up, feeling extremely bad about breaking her only one. "S-sorry again, i-i-it must be ha-hard for y-y-you to f-find these." Cala Maria, as you'd expect, was slightly pissed he had broken them, saying "Well, you didn't need to get that far ahead of it, Muggy." She still had her arms covering her tits, now wondering whether or not to go through with the deal as he scrambled to try and repair the bra. His hands fumbled nervously, unable to tie a knot in it as he sweated uncontrollably. "I-I-I-I t-think I a-a-almost got it," he stuttered, making it worse. He put the strings together, tying them up into a loose knot and pulling it, causing it to untie. He found himself unable to even tie a simple square knot. _Left over left... no wait, right over left, and then right over left? Shit._ "I-I'm sorry, I-I'll g-get it. I-I-I a-almost got it." Her hands came into his eye sight, helping his hands tie a better knot to connect the straps. "T-thanks," he stuttered as she successfully strengthened the tie, then stopped.

 _Wait, weren't her hands covering her body?_ Looking up slowly, his eyes slowly uncovered more and more of her body, eventually leading up to the big reveal. "Whoa..." was all he could mutter as he focused on her chest. This revelation was short lived, as Cala Maria put her bra back on after choosing to not grace him with the view because he had broken the strap. "No, w-wait!" Mugman exclaimed, hurrying to drop down onto his knees into a begging position. "P-Please? I-I'm really s-sorry," he said, holding his hands together and shaking them, "I-I-I didn't m-mean to!" "It still happened, Muggy," she said, a sly smile forming on her mouth as she toyed with him. Her eyes were doing a quick scan of his body before suddenly noticing a very interesting shape in his pants. _Wow he's already hard_ , she noted, and her smile grew wider. _I guess I'll have to help him the rest of the way~_. She looked back to his face, wondering if he had seen her own curious glances. Mugman didn't notice any of this, still on his knees as he grew more and more anxious. _What if this was my only chance?_ he thought, making him even more worried that he had messed up his big shot. "B-bu-bu-but," he stuttered desperately, looking into her eyes as he continued asking. "P-Please? I-I-I'll..." he trailed off, trying to think of something to trade in for just one more glimpse. His eyes wandered down to her bra, trying his best to undress her with his eyes as he grew hopeless. She peered down at him again, moving her head into his eyesight quickly. He flinched slightly in surprise, and Cala Maria suppressed a laugh. His boner, alerted for wait it felt was a false alarm, slowly receded back as he continued his begging. She noticed this with alarm, and quickly decided to make her move on him. Regaining her sly smile, she gave his cheek the softest of pets, an ephemeral feeling of her skin against his. "Well, I do have something you could do for me," she said, then moved in closer to him, sliding beside him. He noticed this, and was already sweating as she pushed her body against his. The recently ephemeral feeling of their skin touching was now drawn out a whole lot longer, their body warmth being transferred to one another as she pushed against him. Cala Maria almost commented on how cold his skin felt against hers, but was already in the middle of her move, so she decided to just say her next line. "Or more..." she lightly placed a hand on his chest, and slowly trailed it down to his crotch before beginning to rub his pants gently, "...something I could do for you~." Mugman moaned slightly from pleasure and surprise, feeling her fingers wrapping around his now regrowing bulge. It quickly sprang back up, setting off alarms in his brain as his train of thought crashed, killing 200 on board. It also drew a blank, and he was unable to come up with something to respond with at first. He let out a soft "Mmmm~" as he sighed, biting his lower lip and closing his eyes. His brain started working again, and provided a response: "S-sounds like a d-deal."


	3. Scene 2: The Main Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 2 of 7:  
> The moment you all wanted, Cala Maria starts Mugman off as she sips and gives him a good ol’ rub in the pants. Slowly falling and stripping off, Mugman finally gets his end of the deal. Fascinated by her, and with her constant seductive comments, he grows firmly erect as she plays with him a little more. We go through the normal order: BJ, TF, F, EO, then good old A, abbreviated to not spoil the chapter.

Cala Maria chuckled, moving her hand back up Mugman's chest and diving it into his pants. He groaned a little louder, now letting his eyelids droop as his head started overflowing. She quickly grabbed his straw, leaning over his body and sucking up the liquid with glee. Her favorite beverage, by far, was Mugman's milk. She loved the shit out of that stuff, eagerly awaiting for their more ...private... times together to let the creamy froth wash over her tongue and down her throat with ease. Enjoying the liquid, she omitted a muffled sigh as it annihilated her tastebuds in a pleasurable way. "O-Ooh~" he moaned, hearing her loud slurps and feeling her hand continue to jerk his cock, "Yes~". Using her thumb, she gently rubbed the tip of his dick as she continued to suck his head. "You like that, Muggy?~" she giggled between slurps, effectively sucking all of the frothy cream up. She smacked her lips, licking them with an over-exaggerated sound to show how tasty it was. She moved the hand she had held the saliva-drowned straw with down to his hips, taking his pants off as Mugman removed his gloves. He threw them to the side, stretching his fingers as he prepared himself.

Laying down, he allowed her to continue removing his clothes as he put his arms around her. He moved her bra up off of her-carefully, as to not break it again-and giggled, giddy with excitement. Lifting her arms to let him pull it off, he successfully slipped it up over her head, growing more erect as he stared at her tits. They bounced in response to gravity, making him drool as his eyes stayed glued to their movement patterns. "S-Snakes alive, you're h-h-hella thicc!" he couldn't help quoting, using it to describe her entire body (titties included). Moving his hands, he went back down to her torso to continue massaging her skin. He felt out her hips, moving his hands along her curves and down to her rump. Cala Maria smiled as she felt him squeeze her tail, and moved her hands to her breasts to massage them in his face. "Mhmm?~" she moaned slightly, smiling naughtily as she jiggled them around. He drooled even more, his dick already starting to ache as it begged for stimulation. She continued to squeeze them, making his hands twitch along her bare back as he pre-ed slightly. "Wanna give them a feel?~" she chuckled, making him smile just like her. "They're f-fucking huge!" he exclaimed as he slowly moved his hands up her chest to feel them. He made contact, moving his hands underneath them to cup her breasts within them. He moved them up, now fully grasping her tits as she continued her soft moaning. "T-They're r-really soft," he continued his observation, slowly massaging and gently squeezing them. "Yeah they are~" she chuckled, "You like my cups?~". Her eyelids drooped as he continued his hand motions, breathing rather hard. "F-Fuck yeah!" he shouted, fiddling with her nipples as he grew even more erect. "Hold on a sec," she grinned, and he moved his hands off. She moved back down his chest, dragging her jugs across it as she approached his dick. If it wasn't fully erect before, it sure was now as he groaned from the pain it produced. It ached for the wet cavern of her mouth, standing straight up as she let her own tongue hang out. She started licking it slightly, using the tip of her tongue to spread her saliva along its long shaft. Mugman winced from the pain his aching cock was producing, her licks only making him even more horny and stiff. She continued this, feeling every vein of his dick with her tongue as it grew harder then it ever had in its life. "Jesus, Muggy. You're so fucking hard," she couldn't help comment, seeing how he winced from slight pain. She marveled at how fucking erect he was, impressed at its size.

Grabbing it with her hand, she started giving it a couple more jerks to prepare it for her mouth. He let out a huge breath of air, his cock's prayers for pleasure being answered with her fingers. Then, she quickly engulfed his shaft within her mouth, slobbering down slightly as he groaned. She didn't start with too much to suck. Just the right amount of his dick for a starting taste test. He shouted, unable to control his pleasure as her warm, wet mouth produced buckets of spit that drooled onto his dick. "Y-Yes~" he moaned, his eyes drooping as he felt her saliva surround his shaft. She pulled it out of her mouth, jerking it as she commented "Tastes just as good." She eagerly returned to the blowjob, letting just the tip enter through her lips before more and more of it was allowed entry. Her octopus' head bobbled up and down as she sucked him off, with what appeared to be hearts instead of the usual X over the pupils of its eyes. "Mmmmm!~" she shouted, muffled because her mouth was full of his cock. As her head continued to lower down slightly more and more between each suck, Mugman placed a hand on it, helping her ease his dick into her mouth by pushing her head down. Her muffled words turned into muffled "GLUK"s as his shaft went farther and farther within her mouth. He moaned with each intake, sometimes groaning "Oh, baby~" and "Deeper, Cala~", and started using both his hands to push her even farther. She used her tongue to spread even more salvia along his penis as he moaned even harder. He spaced out, closing his eyes and letting the pleasure overtake him as her lips started reaching the base of his shaft. Her gag reflex kicked in, making her reflexively gag-cause that's what it's fucking meant to do-as his dick hit the back of her throat. She had gladly let it there, allowing it to forcibly rub her against cheeks into the esophagus. Feeling it tap the back, she decided it was time for her to try her next move. She attempted to move her head up to try something else, but was unable to as Mugman continued to shove her mouth down absentmindedly. "Mmm! MMMMMPH!" she exclaimed, gagging in full effect now as his dick held her uvula up. Hitting his chest repeatedly, she finally gained his attention as he snapped back to reality. "Shit!" he shouted, lifting his hands up to let her pull his cock out of her mouth. She coughed loudly, her gag reflex still making her nearly puke as he apologized. "Give-COUGH-me a second.," she wheezed, regaining her composure. "W-what were you d-d-doing?" he asked, waiting for her to come back from her coughing fit. Finally ending it, she sighed before turning to him. She started smiling mischievously as she scooted up a little, making sure her breasts came along with her. Mugman sat up, grinning as he saw her take his dick in her hand again.

Moving her breasts, she inserted his shaft into the cleavage, taking her tits and squishing them against his cock. Making sure his dick was almost completely enveloped in her breasts(minus the tip, which poked out of the top, ready to launch),she started moving her massive jugs up and down. She used her hands to keep them wrapped around his shaft and to also keep their motion. "Ooo~" he grinned, seeing what she was doing, and he started groaning again. "Can you feel that? Can you feel my tits massaging your delicious cock?~" she giggled, moving her chest up and down as she pleasured him with her breasts. "O-oh yeah~" Mugman's moanings grew slightly louder, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as his climax from before continued to build. She increased her speed, her arms getting quite the workout from her constant up and down motions. "Man, t-t-they're f-fucking h-h-huge!" he repeated, feeling her breasts bounce violently against his chest, and she giggled. "That's how you like them, big and thick~" she replied, and he grunted in response. She continued to salivate in her mouth, spitting onto his dick every so often as she tittyfucked him. "Come on, big boy!~ Give me your seed already~" Cala Maria continued teasing, making Mugman groan as he felt his sperm start building up. "I-I-I'm so ~a-ahh~ f-fucking ~oooo~ carbonated right n-now~" he grunted, wincing slightly as he yelled. He felt it store up, and could feel the discharge coming close. Finally, he convulsed, moaning loudly as he came in a sudden arch of his back. Coming out in spurts, his cum shot up into her face, covering it and her breasts as he continued to twitch. She smiled happily, opening her mouth to catch his seed as it continued to shoot from his dick. "Oh yeah~" she moaned, grabbing it to jerk any remaining sperm from it, "Give me it all, Muggy~". His convulsions slowed down, only stopping after he had fully exhausted his supply. "F-Fuck yes~" he gasped, laying back down as Cala Maria moved off his chest. Cum dripped from her tits as she licked her lips, letting them hang as she breathed heavily. "Did that feel good?~" she asked naughtily, taking her finger and collecting up the semen. She put it into her mouth, savoring its salty flavor. He didn't respond, taking in huge breathes as she crawled her way back up to him. After using her tongue to clean her teeth, she leaned in and kissed him. Mugman returned it, not really minding the lingering taste of his seed in her mouth as they fought with their tongues in an intense smooch. Using his hands, he pulled down her scaly mermaid tail, knowing that her vagina was hidden beneath. She did have a legitimate tail, but it could be scooted down to allow access to her clit. In fact, it can even be removed, and she even has legs. But Mugman and Cala Maria preferred doing it raw and tail-on. Just a preference.

"I-I-I'm gonna p-part the f-fuck out of your R-Red Sea~" he chuckled, positioning his finger in front of her vagina. "Well, Moses, destroy me already~" she giggled back, her sexual drive internally begging for him to pleasure her, like Mugman's boner had before when she was teasing and licking it. He took his finger and thrusted it inside her pussy, making her yell as pleasure shot through her. "Ahh!~" she shouted, already drooling as he fingered her quick and hard. He moved his mouth down, taking one of her tits in it and suckling on it as he fingered her. Now it was her turn to shout loudly, feeling his tongue tickle her nipple and his fingers penetrate her pussy. "O-oh fuck~" she groaned, unable to contain herself as he continued to pleasure her, "Sm-mart m~ooo~ve there, Muggy~". He steadily used more fingers, going for two, then three, and maxxing out at four. She moaned even louder as she lactated slightly, Mugman drinking it up as his fingers grew tired. Mugman enjoyed Cala Maria's lactation from her breasts as much as Cala Maria enjoyed Mugman's creamy milk from his mughead. "O-oh yeah!~ Drink it all~ah~up, Muggy~" she moaned, feeling the force of Mugman's mouth sucking her tit. "I-I-It's so d-delicious," he replied between suckles in a way that's making the writer of this fanfic regret making lactation a factor in this smut. He gulped down the milk secreted from her tit, feeling it flow from her nipple to the back of her throat. Then he switched his positions, using his hand to squeeze her breast and his mouth to eat her out. He also, strangely, didn't mind the strong taste of dead fish that covered his tastes buds, licking it with joy as she moaned louder. "F-fuck~" she gasped, feeling his tongue pleasure her, "G-go deeper~". He complied excitedly, diving his tongue deeper as he groped her breasts and squeezed gently. Cala Maria moaned even louder, using her hands to grab his head and push him deeper. Her eyelids fluttered as her climax quickly approached her, Mugman's licking growing a little more violent. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and the two pushed each other even deeper. "O-oh my!~" she continued yelling, using her hands to shove his face even deeper into her. He continued to destroy her in response, pulling her in and making her figit and wiggle as her eyelids drooped even further. "F-fuck yes~" she moaned, unable to control her speech as Mugman started to use his tongue to spell out the alphabet within her pussy. He could only make it to S, though, because she had interrupted him as she finally screamed "I'M GONNA CUM!~" Mugman moved his mouth off of her clit, using his fingers to finish her off. He rapidly fingered her, making her moan even louder. "OH~" she continued screaming, arching her back as he brought her to her orgasm. Convulsing, her eyelids drooped and her eyes rolled up as she proceeded to squirt. She quivered, her breath held during each stream and quickly coming back loudly inbetween. "AH!~" she moaned between convulsions, her eyes rolling upwards. She couldn't help herself, spraying her squirts everywhere as she continued to erupt. "F-Fuck~" she mustered, breathing heavily between convulsions as her orgasm started slowing down. Mugman smiled mischievously again, now getting on top of her as his shaft grew stiff again.

"Please remember to not cum inside of me," she said, seeing his intentions as he straddled around her. He sighed, then a light bulb appeared over his head as the previous smile creeped over his face. Flipping her over, he repositioned her in the doggy position as he centered his dick over her anus. "Whoa wait that doesn't mea-" Cala Maria started protesting, but interrupted herself with a moan of pain and pleasure as he shoved his shaft in her ass. Mugman immediately moaned, feeling her anus tighten as she clenched her schpinter in surprise. "F-Fuck Mugman," she winced, feeling it rub against the walls of her anus, "That doesn't-oh Jesus-mean a~aaah~nal." Mugman didn't stop, but continued pushing it deeper and deeper as he came to a quick climax. Her breasts bounced back and forth violently, and she had to move an arm to stop them from becoming a safety hazard. "Go-fuck-ahead then, ~ooh~ cum inside-oww-me," she shouted, pain and pleasure overtaking her body as he continued to penetrate her with loud, wet slaps. She had to give him credit for finding a loophole, though. Giving a naughty grin, he grabbed her ass, pulling it in as he pushed. She winced with each thrust, breathing through her teeth as she gritted them. "Ooh~ now it's -ow- starting to feel good~" she admitted, now feeling more enjoyment from his pounding as he thudded louder and louder against her hips. Her teeth were grinding, her breaths growing shorter as her winces were accompanied by the occasional "Ohh yeah~" and "F-Fuck." His dick was now fully penetrating from tip to base, drilling deeply into her anus. "YES, IT FEELS SO GOOD~" she couldn't help scream, letting her tongue hang out as Mugman's orgasm quickly approached. "I bet it ~OOH MY FUCK~ feels good~" he moaned, his eyelids drooping even farther, "You like that?" "OH FUCK yeah~" Cala Maria yelled, "Does my tight ASS~hole feel so g~oo~d around your big juicy cock?~" He didn't respond, unable to as his breaking point was shattered. Yelling loudly, he gave one last thrust as his cock exploded inside her rectum. "FUCK~" she shouted, "I CAN FEEL YOUR DICK PUMPING ME FULL!" Mugman convulsed, feeling the semen shoot into her. It flooded her anus, and he kept it firmly pushed in, although his grip stared growing weaker as his nutting continued. "AH AHH~ FUCK THAT FEELS SO GOOD~" they both coincidentally moaned together. Cala Maria was immediately exhausted, the intense fucking stealing all her energy. He finally pulled out, his dick hanging limply as it still oozed slightly. She turned her body over, allowing him to flop onto her chest with a wet thud. Wrapping their arms around each other, they started kissing violently again. Cala Maria closed her eyes, moving her arms up and down his back, moaning as he did the same. Their tongues twisted, haphazardly exchanging salvia between their mouths as they connected lips over and over again. Each wet kiss resonated in the air with their moans as they somehow upgraded their smooching level to levels only equal in proportion to Mach fucking 5. When he withdrew, she opened her eyes to see him grinning mischievously, putting a hand with his fingers in a C-shape up in front of them.

 


	4. Scene 3: Stone-Cold Knockout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 3 of 7:  
> You mess with the bull, you get the horns! Or, more snakes, rather. Cala Maria gives Mugman quite the shocker in punishment of his unconsented eel electrocution. She takes this time to give her self a little self-service.

Cala Maria gasped, shouting "Mugman, no!" He ignored her plead, putting the C-shaped finger formation in his mouth and blowing out a high-pitched whistle. Because it was its command call, a familiar eel slithered into frame with a huge grin on its face. "WAIT!" she shouted, but Mugman had already grabbed it, holding its mouth open as it started to electrify. "G-get ready f-for a sh-sh-shocker~" Mugman chuckled, and shoved the eel into her side. She let out an ear-piercing scream, an extremely large amount of volts shooting through her body as the eel bit into her. Her body twitched, her skeleton becoming visible as she changed drastically, growing slightly bigger in the process. Mugman grinned again as his face glowed in the light of the electricity, laughing maniacally as the tentacles on her head turned into slithery serpents. The eel finally unlatched, finishing its job and slithering away with the same grin. Her head hissed, the snakes on it lashing out as she sizzled. "L-Let's get kinky~" he giggled, seeing her yellow eyes open up, her pupils slits as she hissed as well. "Yesssss~" she laughed, letting her forked tongue reach out and lick his face, "I don't think you're ready for thisssss~" "Oh, I think I am~" Mugman laughed, feeling a snake hit his face as it thrashed around.

She smiled naughtily, then moved her own hands to a special position. "You mussssssst be~" she hissed, then closed her eyes, "ROCK HARD!" Within a second, two snakes wrapped around the back of her head and shot through her eye sockets, catching her eyes in their mouths. A high-pitched screech was omitted from her mouth(or maybe the snakes' mouths), and Mugman was bathed in her green rays. "Wai-" he started shouting, now his turn to protest to no avail, and his body quickly solidified into a smoothed stone statue. Her eyes returned to their normal state, and her mouth formed a naughty grin as she stared at his hollowed out eyes. "Now thissssss isss where it getssss interesssssting~" she hissed, and lifted the statue. Luckily for her, he actually was stiff as a board, his erection staying hard enough and far out enough for her to easily use it. Placing her hands on his head and rear, she slowly pushed his stoned dick into her, making her moan. The smoothed rock slid in easily, generating a great amount of pleasure for her as she quickened the pace. The statue quivered in response, as if it was feeling the same pleasure as her. Seeing this quiver, Cala Maria grinned again and giggled out the question "Are you alsssssso ~ah~ feeling that, Muggy~" as he continued to shake. He was unable to respond, as he was a literally a fucking stone wall. She continued to pull him in and out of her, his rocky shaft continuing to penetrate her as she pushed him deeper and deeper. She closed her eyes and sped up even faster as he started breaking apart.

Soon, he was finally freed of his petrification, taking in a very large breath as he came back-to. Cala Maria didn't cease her pushing, still fucking herself with his body. "HOL-" he started shouting, and was yet again interrupted as Cala Maria opened her eyes. The snakes repeated the same process as before, petrifying him once again.

Unfortunately for her, the push was immediately halted, like when a trombone slide lock is left on and you try to push the slide out as fast as possible. She gasped from surprise as her body was sent forwards from the force she had used. "Aw ssssssshhhhhit," she yelled, realizing her mistake after trying to tug his stoned body out of her. This proved to be a fruitless attempt, as her petrification of his body caused his cock to be as well, causing it to become stuck in her. Unable to do anything, she sighed as she waited for him to wriggle out of his stoned state. The snakes on her head sighed as well, their tongues flickering every-which-way as they looked down at the statue. "Well, thisssssss wassssss a missssssstake," she said to herself, whistling as she continued to wait for her partner to whip himself out of the mess. She pulled a pack of cards from ~~**[REDACTED]**~~ and dished out seven for her and her snakes for a quick game of Go Fish. "Any ssssssssevensss?" she hissed, looking at the leftmost snake. Fiddling with its tongue, it flicked a card down to Cala Maria's upper chest, and she grabbed it excitedly. "You have any ssssssevenssss assss well?" she smiled mischievously at the middle snake. It hissed in anger, also tossing down a seven. "Yessss!" she pumped her fist in the air, "I got a book!" The snakes grew slightly angry as she placed all four ssssssevensss down. The next snake hissed at the middle snake, and too bad for us, we don't speak Parseltongue. Luckily, the writer of this can, so he added subtitles for your viewing pleasure. "Any ssssssixesss?" it's forked tongue flickered as it asked the middle snake. It passed the card from mouth to mouth, and the same snake from before proceeded to ask the rightmost snake. "Go Fisssssssshhh," it responded, and Cala Maria drew from the deck and handed it to the leftmost snake. "Ah-ha!" it recoiled in surprise and joy, "I got what I asssssked for," it said, and everyone, including Cala Maria, sighed. This fucking rule, while rare, can be a major pain in the fucking ass. Finally, the rocky figure of Mugman started shaking again, chucks of stone falling off as he finally escaped. "What took you ssssssso long, Muggy~" she hissed as he took in a large breath, quickly tucking the cards back into ~~**[REDACTED]**~~. He leaned back over her, panting from fear and panic as he regained his senses. Calming down, he looked down at Cala Maria and said "Let's just do this the regular way." She nodded, her smiled growing even bigger as she licked her lips. "Of courssssssssse~" she hissed, and her snakes started trashing around again, as if the very normal game of Go Fish didn't just happen. Who says it did? Maybe you read it wrong, but don't worry about it. It probably didn't happen.


	5. Scene 4: Electric Eels and Sucking Serpents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 4 of 7:  
> Cala Maria, having been transformed, loses her better judgement. She excitedly agrees to let Mugman call in multiple eels, the couple kissing violently as the slithery eels wrap around her body and position themselves, ready to attack her from every angle.  
> This is the greatest eel gangbang of All Time.

Mugman grabbed one of her snakes, bringing it down to his face and smiling. The snake snapped wildly, its fangs glistening as it did so. "C-can you calm th-them down?" Mugman asked, staring it down. Cala Maria grinned, and the thrashing of her snakes calmed down. The snake's erratic head whips turned into simple tongue flicks, licking Mugman's face as he grinned. "Good~" he smiled, staring at the snake's chubby smile, then whistled again.

This time, multiple eels slithered in, wrapping around her body and positioning themselves in different positions around her frame. "T-time for a l-l-little p-payback~" he chuckled, and she chuckled back. "Thissssss will be ssssssso much fun~" she hissed, and Mugman nodded as he licked his lips. Fortunately for him, the growth from her transformation allowed him to fit across her head. Turning his body around, he meet her face upside down, looking at her fanged smile. The snakes on Cala Maria's head hissed curiously at his cock, giving it a few licks as her own tongue wrestled with Mugman's. He moaned, holding up his fingers as his eyelids drooped. "You ready?" he asked, grinning naughtily as one of the snakes took Mugman's cock in its mouth. "Let'sssssss get thissssss party sssssstarted~" Cala Maria grinned, feeling the eels tighten slightly over her, and Mugman chuckled.

With a snap of his fingers, all hell broke loose on Cala Maria's body. It didn't take long for her to start screeching in pleasure, feeling the multiple eels tighten around her, entering her different orifices. Two attacked her nipples, suckling hard and licking violently as another two double penetrated her vagina and ass, shoving their tails within her. She moaned in surprise, feeling the scaly tails of the eels rub against her insides. The lucky eel to have claimed her ass grinned the widest, feeling her tight anus clench around his tail. They pulled out, thrusting in again at a quicker pace. They repeated this process, bringing her more and more pleasure. Her moans also increased, but not for long. A loud groan was the final clear sound she would make as she realized Mugman's tongue wasn't the only thing trying to wrestle entry into her mouth. Another two eels shoved their way in, slipping their tails into her gaping maw as Mugman moved out of the way for them. She gladly let them in, and they thrusted themselves inside simultaneously. The curled their tails around the inside of her mouth, rubbing against her cheeks as her tongue wrapped around one of them. Her drool production increased, slobbering onto them as she held out her hands. Two more eels slithered around her arms and into them, smiling widely as she jerked them off. Her hands wrapped around their tails, rubbing them violently as they tightened on her forearms. They moved their faces to watch her jerk them, moving in very closely. The eels on her tits started to audibly gulp, their suckles bringing rewards of her lactation. She couldn't contain her pleasure, saliva leaking from the corners of her mouth and an imminent orgasm making her pussy squirt out jets of water. These squirts hit the eel fucking her pussy, making it flinch in surprise. It quickly regained its composure, going back to its intense fucking of Cala Maria. Her screams of pleasure were muffled, her eyes rolled up completely as the eels continued to pleasure her. Although the pleasure Mugman felt was incomparable to Cala Maria's, that didn't me he was enjoying himself. The snake made quick work of his cock, slurping it with its forked tongue. Not only that, but the left and right snake had figured out a way to join in on the fun. Taking their respective sides, the had started licking his testicles, sucking them into their mouths and feeling their shape.

“W-wow, your snakes a-are g-g-good~” he moaned, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the slithery suck. Of course, he gasped loudly after seeing Cala Maria's face when he chose to open them. Her face was deep red from her perpetual blushing, choking down two eels as drool leaked down her chest. The eels on her tits bit her nipples, squeezing all the milk they could from them. The eels fucking her had somehow been increased by one, and two eels were forcibly shoving each other for space inside her clit. Their combined girth put Cala Maria in intense pain, feeling as though her pussy would rip in half. Tears were in her eyes, but she was obviously enjoying it immensely, no matter how painful it was. She was only able to gag in response, the eels giving her no room to communicate as they stuffed her mouth with their tails. "Well~" he chuckled, raising his fingers again. "W-when I~ooh~ cum, I-I-I'm finishing i-it for y-you~" he moaned, feeling his climax as the snake continued to suck his dick. She couldn't respond, the eels still pounding away around her entire body, but her eyes seemed to fill with happiness, as the electrifying finale would bring the immense pleasure finale she was hoping for. "H-Here it c-c-cums!" Mugman yelled, and the snake hissed in surprise as Mugman nutted in its mouth. The other snakes reflexively pulled away, seeing the look of sudden surprise on their friend’s face.

With a weak snap, the room lit up with a yellow glow as every single eel constricting Cala Maria’s body shocked her. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!! MMMMHMMM! HMMMMMMMMM!!!! MMMMM!! MMMMMHMMMM!!" she screamed, crying as pain and pleasure overflowed her nerves. She thrashed around wildly, convulsing as each of them poured thousands of volts throughout her body. Her fingers moved up, now grasping the eels she was jerking. Her arms flailed violently, bashing the eels in her hands against the floor as she nearly choked them in her grip. They quickly unwinded from her hands and relocated to a different, safer position to continue their voltage. Tears streaked down her face, adding even more shock as the water conducted the electricity right back through her flesh. Her pleasure was increased tenfold, and she continued her spastic movements. She had bit down hard, nearly severing the the tails of the eels unfortunate enough to not pull from her teeth when they electrocuted her. Her head thrashing nearly threw Mugman off, but he held on like a Texan bull rider. Not only that, but the eels had finally reached their own climax, letting out small, inaudible grunts as they orgasmed. Each one nutted in unison, her mouth and lower torso flooded with their cum as they shuddered in pleasure. Her already maximum pleasure was kicked up to a fucking 100 on a 10 level scale, the violent cums forcing semen into her mouth, vagina, and anus. The two on her tits had a last mouthful of lactation, drinking it up as the three below her came. The seed shot from their hemipenes, filling her ass with the sticky substance and giving her pussy a double dose. She cried even harder, her emotions uncontrollable and random as the eels absolutely obliterated her. Mugman still hung on, being thrown around and hit with her snake filled hair as they thrashed against him. He was eventually thrown off, landing not to far away and quickly jumping back up to watch the light show. Finally, after what felt like years of voltage and cumming, the eels slipped out of her. They sighed together, feeling their hemipenes still ooze from their nut. They fell flat onto the ground, slithering away just as they had appeared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Chapters 5 and 6 are a little out of place among this, but not in a violent way.   
> Beware, anyway.


	6. Scene 5: Recuperations and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 5 of 8:  
> Cala Maria, having been reverted back to her original form, tries to recuperate after the intense pleasure she just expierenced. Accidently swallowing the semen of the eels, she takes about 17 minutes to finally feel normal again. But, to Mugman’s surprise, she suddenly sounds her confessions to him, begging for him to...well, just continue to find out.

"JESUS MOTHERFUCKING FUCK CHRIST FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!!" Cala Maria screamed after the two eels that were in her mouth finally snaked out of it. She was finally able to voice all her curses from pleasure, and didn't hold back on them. She had also turned back to her normal form, the shock undoing the effects of the first one. The snakes previously on her head reverted back to the tentacles of the octopus as she heaved breath after breath. "OH MY FUCKING SATAN!" she was still yelling, cum oozing from her anus and clit. Her speech was actually unintelligible to Mugman, garbled by the eel cum clogging up her mouth. She swallowed, shuddering as the nut of the eels slipped down her throat, and wished she had just spit it out instead when she soon after puked it all back up.

**SCIENCE LESSON BREAK**

_The eels that Cala Maria command have a semen that's not the same as Muggy's cum, and can make any unfortunate taster experience a wide variety of negative side effects. These effects are all temporary, usually lasting only ten minutes after initial ingestion before the stomach acids can properly neutralize them. It has been known to have a possibility of causing feelings of nausea, sickness, fatigue, and weakness, and can cause vomiting, loss of motor skills, blindness, swelling, speech impairment, and even hallucinations. Only a maximum of six effects can happen at a time, and less have been known to occur. But enough with the science lesson, let's get on with the movie._

She quickly rolled over onto her chest, so she wouldn't choke on her vomit as she continued to feel sick. She also couldn't see, blinded and panicking as her fear overcame her. "What's going on?" she tried to say, but the only thing coming from her mouth was unintelligible groans and grunts. Throwing up yet again, she quivered from a sudden wave of weakness and nausea, bent over on her hands as her acid reflex chose to continue acting up. She looked around wildly, trying her best to see anything at all, but her sight only met with nothing. Her eyes darted around, yielding no results as she yelled in random noises. Mugman, never presented with a situation like this one, quickly backed away from her as to not make anything worse than it already was. After a solid nine more minutes of upchucks, indiscernible blabbing, and frantic head turns, she recuperated and breathed heavily. Her vision finally reappeared, and she had never been happier to see Mugman-no matter how naked and afraid-shuddering in fear as he stared at her. "Oh Satan..." she uttered clearly, spitting whenever she could to get the taste of her lost lunch out of her mouth. "A-A-Are you ok?" Mugman asked, looking down across the milk, vomit, and sperm ridden floor. She coughed, feeling weak after the vomit-inducing eel cum was resurfaced. Exhausted, she laid back down on the ground, her entire body sore and in pain. "W-Well? W-w-was it fun?"

After about another 5 minutes of recuperation, she finally started talking again. "I don't know if I felt more pain or more pleasure...." she breathed, then grabbed his face. She flipped him around and held him close, "....but you were amazing~" He blushed, then kissed her violently. "I must say I'm glad that those eels can't impregnate me, though," Cala Maria said after a particularly violent tongue wrestle, "Or else..." "I don't want to think about it," Mugman replied, "Wow. To think, this all started with just a simple compliment." She laughed, agreeing with a "Yeah, ha ha..." while her voice trailed off. She seemed to consider her next words, and then abruptly tackled him down. "I don't care anymore~" she started confessing, "I-I-I want a child!" Mugman gasped, blushing deeply as she admitted her fantasy. After all, they had tried their hardest not to cause an unwanted pregnancy, like pulling out or just accepting anal. Now, though, Mugman wasn't sure how to feel about this newfound liberty he was given. "W-well..." Mugman stuttered, not knowing how to respond to such a confession. He wasn't even sure if he himself had wanted one yet. "I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE!" Cala Maria yelled, "IMPREGNATE ME MUGMAN!" "U-uh-" Mugman started to stutter, and was interrupted as she grabbed his body. "JUST CUM INSIDE ME MUGMAN. I-I-I DON'T CARE ABOUT CONSEQUENCES!" Mugman just stood shocked, unable to find a suitable response. "I WANT YOUR HOT STICKY CUM TO FLOOD MY PUSSY!" Finally, he regained some of his composure. "O-Ok" he complied, and moved down her body. "W-Well, you're s-still stuffed f-full from those eels. Sh-should I wait?" "Shit..." she sighed, hoping he wouldn't care, "I mean, whenever you feel is best, Muggy." "Well, I-I-I don't w-want it m-mixing with m-mine, and we get s-some weird eel-mug-mermaid hybrid o-of a ch-ch-child." "Well, can't argue with that. What do you want to do~".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> THE NEXT CHAPTER IS COMPLETELY OPTIONAL.  
> YOU ARE NOT REQUIRED TO READ IT IF YOU DON’T WANT TO. 
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


	7. Scene 6: “Naughty Boys get Spankings~”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 6 of 7:  
> Cala Maria, luckily, remembers a kink Mugman once confessed to her as he reminds her how ‘naughty~’ he’s been. Grinning, she gladly takes him and bends him over her legs, ready to give him the proper punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is one I really don’t know why I wrote. You can skip it if you feel like it, I won’t mind nor judge.

"Well, c-calling those e-e-eels against your p-permission was very...naughty...of me~". A sly grin spread across both their faces as Cala Maria figured him out. "Oh, yes it was, wasn't it?~" she said, and winked, "You need some...punishment~". She picked him up, bending his waist over her upper tail, and raised a hand. "A very, VERY naughty boy~" "Mmmmmm-yes!" he couldn't help but yell, "I've been such a bad boy! I need some major punishment! SPANK ME, MOMMY~". 

He squirmed in her lap wildly, unable to contain himself as he continued to beg her to destroy his ass cheeks. "VERY naughty~" she finished, and raised the hand high in the air. Bringing it down swiftly, it resonated loudly against his skin as she smacked his ass. "OH~" he yelped, his eyelids drooping as her hand withdrew. "Naughty~" she giggled, and raised it again. "OH MY GOD YES~" Mugman was unable to control himself, squirming wildly as she spanked him again. "God, you're so fucking weird some times, Muggy," she rolled her eyes, knowing how embarrassing and slanderous this information would be if it got out to anyone at all. Especially if it was conveniently written in a nice fanfic, or maybe recorded for a nice black and white movie special. "NNNNGGGH~" he grunted, wanting more from her. He oddly loved the texture of her rough-but-also-smooth-skin against his ass, every slap sending him into euphoria.

"Come on Mugman, I want to finish this up. I'm ready for your juicy cock, Mug-Daddy~". He perked up, noticing she called him 'Mug-daddy', a name she knew would get him aroused and sexually tense. "Well," he said, turning around in her lap as his erection came back, "Mug-Daddy is ready for your deliciously fishy pussy, Mommy-Maria~". "O-oh?" she stammered in surprise. He had never called her that before, and was trying to find a good emotion to attach to it. She smirked and squirmed slightly, growing wet at the name of 'Mommy-Maria'. "Oh~" she repeated, but this time added a voice change through it to show how much she loved it. Her lower torso had somehow cleaned and healed itself within the time, and they both looked down and noticed it. They looked at each other, and smiled naughtily.


	8. Scene FIN: The Final Goo Transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene 7 of 7  
> Sexually driven and consented, Mugman and Cala Maria reach the home stretch in our last scene. As confessed and promised earlier, Mugman straddles around Cala Maria, ready to cum inside her, to transfer his goo, to splooge his load, to-alright let’s just get to the point already.

Pretty soon, they both moaned as Mugman shoved his shaft into Cala Maria’s pussy. "Oh~" she groaned, feeling his dick penetrate her slightly, "I want it deep~ah~er, Muggy~". He nodded his head, also enjoying the moist cavern of her pussy as it surrounded his cock. He winced from the pleasure, letting his tongue hang as she did the same. The sweat from their body warmth dripped from their frames, pattering on the floor as he increased his penetration slightly. They were already nearly exhausted, panting heavily as they reached this finale. "It's n-n-not as~mmmmm~ g-good as an~aah~al, b-but it's still go~oooh~od," he stated. While it wasn't as tight-because of the merciless eels-as her anus, he couldn't deny how's unbelievably moist it was. Cala Maria giggled in response to his statement. "Well, ma~aah~ybe you need to g~mmm~o faster~" she moaned, and he grinned in response. She eventually started moaning even louder, Mugman's hips slapping loudly against her waist as he fully penetrated her. "O-oh FUCK," he yelled, "Y-You're ~OOH~ right." He grabbed her sides, pushing her up and down as he did the opposite with his hips. The wet thudding of their bodies became louder as he increased his speed. "O-OOH~" she shouted, her breasts bouncing back and forth as he fucked her. She repeated the process of blocking their violent pendulum with her forearm so they wouldn't become a problem. She continued to yell, feeling the girth of his cock taking up the space in her vagina. "This~fuck~is k-kinda hurting my a~aaaaa~arms. C-can we sw~ooo~switch positions?" Mugman moaned, slowing down as he winced slightly. His arms were sore, but he knew a little bit of rest would get them fully healed and ready to pull.

He pulled out, and Cala Maria turned around. Crawling up to him, she pushed him down into a sitting position and jerked him and she moved upon him. She wrapped her tail around his legs, sitting on his dick with as much force as possible. He yelled in surprise, moaning loudly in unison with Cala Maria's groan of pleasure. She bounced along, feeling it pierce within her. Mugman quickly went with, waiting for the moment when she came down her hardest. Rearing up, he then thrusted his pelvis up as she was going down, making the wettest, loudest, and most pleasurable slap they've ever heard. They both screamed, Mugman more from pain as his hips were nearly demolished, and Cala Maria more from the insane amount of pleasure this had given her. "FUCK~" they yelped in unison. Knowing that was the pinnacle of their sex that day, Mugman grabbed her body, turning her back around and pushing her down as he reverted them back to the doggy position. He also really didn't want his bones to disintegrate. His face was now full of determination, ready and willing to splooge as much as he pleased within her.

His climax quickly approached, his semen building up as she moaned even louder. "COME ON, MUGGY~" she shouted, "CUM IN ME!" He started violently slamming against her, slowing his speed but drastically increasing his penetration and pleasure as he moaned with each thrust. "I-I'M ALMOST THERE, CALA~" he yelled in response, his dick ready to explode. He accidentally pulled himself out too far before what was soon to be the biggest nut of his life, his cock slipping from her clit and being bent against her ass as it collided unexpectedly. "FUCK," they both shouted, and Mugman winced from the pain he felt from his dick. "F-FUCK! PUT IT BACK IN, MUG-DADDY~" she screamed, begging desperately for him to shove his shaft back into her and finish the job. It stood erect and proud, ready to release 70ccs of the liquid child maker into her baby infirmary. He quickly grabbed it again, trying to relocate in the right position. Finally putting it back, he sighed before shoving it within her violently. He thrusted the head back in deep, and an extremely loud and wet slap was omitted to show success. She couldn't stop herself from letting out a scream of surprise, her voice already starting to grow hoarse.

He went back to speeding up, reaching a TPS(Thrusts Per Second) unheard of. Cala Maria just couldn't help herself. "MUGGY I W~AAAAA~NT IT SO~OOO~ BADLY," she begged, unable to wait for his steaming hot sperm to lay waste to her vagina, wanting it to start impregnating every possible egg within her uterus. He was about to cum, he could feel it, but his dick just continued to build up more and more sperm for him to let loose. "Y-YOU'RE SO~OOOO~ F-FUCKING M-M-MOIST," he exclaimed, feeling how absolutely drenched his shaft was from her sweat and from how moist he had made her. She was quite literally moister than an oyster, ready to orgasm and squirt everywhere from the about if pleasure she He was bent over her back, grabbing at her shoulders and pulling her back and forth between thrusts to go even faster. He started yelling loudly, feeling that after just one more thrust, he was going to open the floodgates. Confirming his suspicions, he ejaculated violently as he finished that last push, his cock happily expelling the liquid from his urethra. He continued his moaning, and he re-grabbed her sides as he(keeping his penis pushed within her clit) flooded her vagina with his sperm. "Y-YES~" she gasped, shouting loudly as he filled her with his seed, "GIVE IT TO ME ALL~." She felt his dick-which felt like a red hot iron at that point-setting a fire that baked her pussy. His sperm within her felt like it was boiling hot, and she felt it sear her insides as it was launched inside her. It hurt, but it felt so good as his semen burned red hot within her. Mugman continued to yell, his dick shooting spurt after spurt of his heated semen into her. "AHH! AAAHHH~" she sighed, her eyelids drooping as it continued to push within her. His cock rejoiced, releasing every last bit of built up semen as he continued to nut. This was by far one of the biggest load drops either of them had experienced, his sperm oozing from the sides of her pussy and streaming down her tail. It seemed endless, his dick somehow giving more and more ammo to fire within her. He finally withdrew, slipping his dick out of her clit and laying down as he sighed too. She continued to moan loudly, her pussy shooting spurts of cum back out of it as she orgasmed. Her climax had also been reached, and she had so much built up it came in waves of convulsions. Wave after wave of pleasure caused her to erupt like a geyser, her breathing halting as she quivered from each wave. Finally, she started gasping for the air that was stolen by her moans as her orgasm stopped. She regained herself, feeling Mugman's sperm burning a path down her tail. She didn't have the energy yet to even to wince from its heat, her arms growing weaker and weaker as they held her body up. "G-Golly... this s-s-sexual intercourse stuff is f-f-fun!" Mugman exclaimed, and Cala Maria laughed. She flipped her body over, pulling her tail farther down to access herself even more easily. She moved her fingers down to her pussy, fingering it slightly as his recent creampie oozed out of her. "Mmmmhmmm~" she giggled, smiling slyly as she marveled in their masterpiece. Dipping a finger into it, she brought it into her mouth. "God, I can't tell whether your lower straw or your upper straw is the more delicious," she said, savoring his salty semen. Mugman was still recuperating on the floor, breathing heavily as Cala Maria played with herself. "Well, since I've accepted my fate, what will we call it?" she asked, crawling her way over to him and flopping next to him. Mugman lifted his head, smiling at her. "W-well, if i-i-it's a girl, I-I was thinking m-m-maybe something cute, l-l-like Sea Tea?" She turned her head to face him, and giggled. "That's a great name!" she exclaimed, and Mugman blushed. "T-Thanks." Then, like two magnets, they connected together-quickly and violently. They kissed, letting this one linger for as long as they could before being forced to unconnected by the need of air. "I love you so much," Cala Maria sighed, letting her exhaustion overtake her as she fell asleep in his arms. Mugman smiled, staring at her as she started to snore softly. "I-I love you too," he sighed, then moved in for a final kiss. She awoke just enough to return it for him, and they fall back asleep as the screen fades to black.

**THE END**

 


End file.
